Isabella Lilitha Rallenar
by lilisaku
Summary: Summary inside. My OCs pairing may change. Rating may change


Summary: Isabella Lilitha Rallenar, first ever vampire. Isabella is moving to forks to live there along with Angela. What will happen when she meets the Cullens and a certain god of war? What will things be like in forks when she meets some of her human descendants? X_X bleh summary sucks but yeah read to find out (will edit summary later on if need be)  
Pairings: Sam x OC, Emmett x Alice, and other pairings undecided for now.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight only my OC char  
A/N: some chars may seem ooc and Bella isn't a main character in my story but she will be mentioned also her name will be just Bella not Isabella.

* * *

Forks, it had been years since she had last been here and never in all her centuries of living would she come back here. She was back and was planning to stay for a while after all she was intrigued what she was told by someone who she had there who had been for years keeping her updated on everything that was happening. She wasn't originally planning to come back her for as long as she could help it but when she was told by her loyal companion about the Cullens and the fact that the major aka the god of war or Jasper (not that Angela knew who he was other than Jasper Cullen) as he was called nowadays was with them she knew she would end up back here eventually. She was quite lucky when she arrived they were having a sunny day no rain, not that she disliked the rain but she still loved enjoying the sun (ah the perks of being the first vampire) She wandered around Forks for a while to see what had and hadn't changed.

It was five hours later that she headed to her home it was still in the same place as when she first built it with a road leading through the forest to forks if you didn't know it was there you would never know it was there. Her home was a large three story house with a balcony area on the second and third floor above the patio area at the front of her house which ran the whole length of the front on her house which where curved and had pillars holding them in black. The first floor consisted of the kitchen, dining room, living room, a downstairs toilet, a games room and a guest bedroom. The second floor consisted one bathroom for guests, her and her companions bedrooms, five guestrooms, an office, a library and the door leading out to the balcony. Finally the third floor was for her and no one was allowed up there but her. It had a bedroom for if she wanted to be left alone, an office, her personal library, her own area for if she was feeling arts and three spare empty rooms. She had plenty of garden space with a pool because she loved swimming and a trampoline as she found she quiet enjoyed it with room to add. Plus an added bonus was less suspicion people would assume she had plenty of money, like the Cullens. Entering she began to look at every room to see how Angela had decorated and getting settled in for the night until it was time to get up for school.

* * *

(Time skip next day 7:00am)

* * *

Groaning as her alarm went off Isabella got up out of bed. She loved the fact she was just like a normal human only immortal and a vampire. Other vampires who heard of her were jealous thinking she wasn't cursed one thing she resented them thinking that but they didn't know what happened that day. Sure she didn't need to but if she wanted to she could sleep well it was more of a meditative state which was very useful, she didn't have to worry about effects of sunlight and sure she was forever young and beautiful but was immortality when it cost the lives of her family: her husband and children dead, the rest minus her sister dead. Her curse was she had to live with the memories, the guilt, and the shame for eternity at what she did but also anger at her own self for being unable to control herself. Sighing she snapped out of thoughts seeing that it was now 7:15am leaving her forty five minutes to get showered, dressed and ready for the day.

Having gotten dressed she was wearing a black Asking Alexandria metal rock DIY raw edge vest tee top (look at it is on there), black shorts and a pair of black doc martins. Her hair was a light shade of purple and styled (look at the hairstyle euh wonder by 0BEY on IMVU) going well with her skin tone. Her eyeliner was done in a cat like style making her already cat-like eyes look even more catlike, she didn't put on any mascara as her eye lashes were long and full naturally, she wore no foundation either (perks of being a vampire) and her lips already had a natural red shade to them so she wore no lipstick either. Happy with how she looked she added a light amount of pink blush to her cheeks to make her look more natural and it made her skin not look so pale before she got into her car (Aston Martin v12 Vanquish) heading to the school for her first day.

(Time skip lunch) (A/N: will try and reduce the time skips)

She was heading into the lunch room she had seen Angela in passing a few times throughout the day but never got the chance to speak they had biology together but she had got sat next to a guy called Mike newton whereas Angela had apparently the other new girl called Isabella Swan next to her who as she found from the conversation of theirs that she preferred to be called Bella. Now she was in the Lunch room looking around for Angela amongst the crowd of students who were in the cafeteria.

Angela had just entered the cafeteria when she saw Isabella stood there looking around for her. Smiling slightly she silently made her way towards her unsuspecting companion giving her a bear hug saying happily "Isabella" just as her friend had turned towards her. Isabella smiled letting out a giggle as her friend picked her up in a bear hug and spun round once. Having been put down on her feet she fully faced Angela now smiling brightly saying "It's great to see you Angela" as Angela motioned for Isabella to follow her to a table so she could her update on everything.

Sitting down at a table where no one was sat Angela began giving her a quick update on what she had learned throughout her time living in forks. From where they were sat they had a perfect view of the table where the Cullen Family usually sat. They saw them enter through the door side and overheard the other new girl bella ask some brunette about them. It was Edward the girls liked after all Emmett was taken and they weren't too sure on Jasper. It wasn't Edward Isabella, it was Jasper she was interesting in after all she knew exactly who he was. Angela followed Isabella's line of sight and saw her fixated on Japser Cullen, she was confused why though. When it came to Jasper she knew absolutely nothing about him so it made her curious as to what her companion's interest in them was. Decided to voice her thoughts she spoke up asking "Isabella you are staring at Jasper Cullen intensely, it's made me curious as to what is interesting?"  
"ah I forgot you don't know his past but tell me have you heard of the god of war aka the major more specifically a Jasper Whitlock Hale?" Isabella replied turning her attention to Angela as she also asked her a question.  
"Who among our kind hasn't heard of him and the southern vampire wars though there are those who believe it is just legends but I don't understand what this has to do with Jasper Cullen?" She questioned even more confused. Isabella sighed going silent for a few moments as she was looked at Jasper again.  
"Everything my dear, after all Jasper Cullen is the Jasper Whitlock Hale." She told her going silent once again her gaze on Jasper as she said this. Angela was silent in shock and amazement at what she had just heard. After a few moments of being in her own world she was snapped out of it by Isabella snapping her out of it by passing her a drink in a cup which wasn't see through and same with the straw, it was one of those plastic ones you can use over and over again. Isabella told her it was blood but told her not too worry it was animal blood whilst Isabella's herself was Human blood and thankfully for them humans wouldn't be able to smell the scent of blood, the only ones who would know what was in the cup would be the Cullens but hey it was easier than hunting when she can get it from a butchers and put it in a cup or in Isabella's case drinking from blood packets which she got through a contact.

Half an hour of the lunch hour had passed and the two girls where just sat discussing all sorts of random stuff when a thought suddenly came to Isabella 'Hmm I should introduce myself to the Cullens.' She inquired this thought to Angela who begrudgingly agreed. Standing up, with Angela trailing behind her, she made her way to the where the Cullens sat which got the attention of the table where as she now knew Jessica, Mike, Bella, Eric, Tyler and Ben. The group noticed Angela was one of the two and now knew why she wasn't sat with them, she was friends with the other new girl apparently.

The Cullens where doing their usual routine at lunch when their table was approached by one of the new girls and Angela Wbber. They wondered what they could want but then got a scent of a mix of animal blood and human blood which they noticed was coming from the drinks the two girls had. The Cullens and the duo stared at each other, each sizing one another up. Isabella broke the silence by saying "Ah so your the Cullen family I have heard so much about" her gaze was once again fixated on Jasper.  
They were slightly confused, it was Edward who spoke up for them "Yes we're the Cullens but who are you? We've never met you, we only know who Angela is."  
"Ah right I forgot where are my manners. My name is Isabella Lilitha Rallenar" She replied politely her gaze never leaving Jasper's.  
"We are curious about your drinks though" Edward told them once again speaking up for the others. Isabella gave a slight sigh as she explained why they had the drinks but also gave a brief explanation. The Cullens liked their idea but decided to stick to their usual methods of hunting as they where used to it.  
Jasper spoke up this time asking "How is it you know so much about us?"  
Smiling slightly Isabella replied "I knew who you where before I came here afterall I had my companion Angela update me on your coven. I found you interesting especially with your feeding, though I do thank you for that afterall Angela here was able to find another way to feed. She never was comfortable drinking human blood. Before you ask the reason she looks more like a vampire now is because I made it so that when it came to the time for me to move here, she would look like this but the changes where gradual but subtle making it seem natural"  
"I see, how interesting." Jasper mused thoughtfully.  
The bell rang getting Isabella's attention. Turning to leave she told them "If you wish to know more about me all you have to do is tell Carlisle my name though I'm sure he has told you my tale after all it is well known" with those words she and Angela headed of to their class leaving the Cullens to go to their own classes and ponder the mystery that is Isabella.

* * *

Well that's it for this chapter x_x it feels too short but eh. I was inspired by various other fanfics to write my own so if any similarities to others come up it was probably because got inspired by them such as with the drinks for Bella and Angela, it was inspired by a Bella x Emmett story don't remember the name of it but read it a couple of times. I may recommend random stories at the begin before start the chapter or at end when finished the chapter. Anyways hope you enjoyed the chapter despite the shortness, though will try and make future ones longer. Please leave a review. Till next chapter


End file.
